Sinful Requiem
by KyuuRiu
Summary: Second Sin/ Aku mulai kesal. Sedetik saja berada di ruangan yang sama dengan orang tua ini membuatku muak. Seolah apa yang kulakukan selalu bertentangan dengan apa yang dia inginkan. Mulai dari aku yang mengubah warna rambutku, sampai mengobati luka Sasuke.. apapun itu selalu saja kurang. / sum and story gak jelas.. but RnR Please...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Sinful Requiem**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story belongs to KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Hurt/ Comfort**

**Family**

**Pair : SasuNaru (incest)**

**Rated: M  
**

**Warning: SUPER OOC!**

**typo(s), mis-typo(s)**

**Cerita yang maksa dan gak mutu..**

**Bisa menimbulkan keinginan nge-flame**

**.**

**.**

**First Sin: I Don't Dislike My Brother**

.

"Naruto, dimana adikmu?" tanya Kaa-san saat aku baru saja masuk ke ruang makan. Pertanyaan yang sangat merusak moodku di pagi hari.

"Mungkin masih tidur." jawabku malas. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu apa yang dilakukan orang yang lebih muda dua tahun dariku itu.

"Siapa yang masih tidur?" gumam sebuah suara dari arah belakangku. Pemuda yang memakai seragam sama sepertiku itu lalu seenaknya duduk di kursi sebelahku.

"Baguslah semua sudah berkumpul. Ayo mulai sarapannya." Gumam Tou-san meletakkan Koran yang sejak tadi dibaca. Kaa-san pun kemudian duduk di sebelah Tou-san.

Kami memulai sarapan pagi seperti hari-hari biasanya. Ya.. kami memang keluarga biasa, yang tinggal di lingkungan yang biasa.

Menghela nafas, aku menyibakkan helaian pirangku yang mulai memanjang.

"Nii-chan.. kurasa kau harus memotong rambutmu."

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan? Jangan pernah memanggilku begitu." Gumamku merespon cepat seseorang yang duduk di sampingku. Aku benar-benar tidak suka panggilannya kepadaku. Dipanggi 'Nii-chan' oleh adik laki-laki yang juga merupakan kouhai-mu di sekolah bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Nii-chan.."

Aku diam tidak merespon. Anak bandel satu ini benar-benar tidak pernah mau mendengarkan omonganku. Kalau saja Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak disini, aku pasti sudah memukulnya.

"Nii-chan.."

Tch! Setidaknya, dia terdengar lebih menghargaiku jika mengganti 'chan' dengan 'san'. Kalau seperti ini, dia seperti sedang mengejekku. Mentang-mentang lebih tinggi lima sentimeter dariku…

"Nii-cha –"

"Sasuke!" bentakku pada akhirnya. Kutolehkan wajahku ke arahnya, kupelototi mata gelapnya. Dan entah apa yang si bodoh ini pikirkan, dia malah tersenyum.

"Sudah.. sudah.. kalian jangan bertengkar." Kaa-san mencoba melerai kami. Sorot mata canggungnya mengingatkanku bahwa Tou-san sangat tidak suka perdebatan di meja makan.

Aku berdecih sebal, lalu kembali fokus pada mangkuk nasiku.

"Aku setuju dengan Sasuke.." gumam Tou-san hampir membuatku tersedak. Setuju dengan Sasuke berarti…. Menyuruhku potong rambut?

"Lagipula Tou-san ingin kau mengubah warna rambutmu. Warna pirang cerah seperti itu.. kau terlihat seperti berandal." Gumamnya santai.

Malas berdebat dengan Tou-san, kueratkan genggamanku pada sumpit.

Moodku pagi ini benar-benar hancur.

Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur gara-gara memikirkan nilai ujian tengah semester yang akan keluar hari ini. Aku bukannya bodoh, malahan.. bisa dibilang, akulah yang paling baik di kelas… di angkatanku. Yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur adalah.. kemungkinan kalah nilai dari seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan.

Ditambah lagi adikku, Sasuke yang sejak pagi sudah bikin ulah. Juga Tou-san yang lagi-lagi mengomentari warna rambutku. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mengecatnya pirang? Toh tidak mempengaruhi nilai-nilaiku kan?

Kenapa Tou-san tidak mengurus rambut bungsunya yang seperti pantat ayam itu saja? Menyebalkan.

"Aku sudah selesai." Gumamku mengakhiri sarapan. Kuambil tas yang kuletakkan di bawah kursi, lalu mulai beranjak.

"Nii-chan.. Nii-chan tunggu!"

Kuabaikan ucapan bernada tinggi itu. Aku memakai sepatu.. lalu berjalan keluar rumah.

"Nii-chan!" teriak Sasuke di telingaku. Tangan kanannya menepuk pundakku keras. Aku tahu, dia merasa kesal karena ditinggal.

"Kenapa meninggalkanku?"

Aku berdecih sebal. Kusingkirkan tangannya dari pundakku, "Kubilang jangan memanggilku begitu."

"Tidak mau."

"Jangan ikuti aku."

"Aku tidak mengikutimu. Aku hanya sedang berangkat ke sekolah."

Check mate!

Kami memang berangkat ke sekolah yang sama, dan aku sedang malas membalas ucapannya. Berdebat dengan Sasuke di saat begini hanya akan membuatku bertambah bad mood.

Sudahlah… kuacuhkan saja bocah bandel satu ini.

"Naru-nii.."

"Hmm?" gumanku tanpa sadar.

"Nanti aku tidak ada kegiatan klub. Kita pulang sama-sama ya?"

"Aku ada urusan."

"Ayolah Nii-chan…"

"Kubilang, aku ada urusan."

Dan rengekan Sasuke menjadi music yang menemaniku sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah. Aku tidak menyukainya.

Aku bukannya tidak menyukai Sasuke. Bukan karena sifatnya yang masih manja padaku, padahal sudah kelas dua SMA. Bukan karena panggilan 'Nii-chan' kepadaku. Hanya saja.. sesuatu yang lain membuatku tidak menyukai suara Sasuke saat memanggilku begitu.

Kalau saja dia masih menjadi adikku yang manis, mungkin aku akan membiarkannya memanggilku 'Nii-chan' sampai puas.

"Yo.. Naruto-senpai, Sasuke!" sapa seseorang berambut coklat dari belakang kami saat aku dan Sasuke sedang mengganti sepatu di loker. Sasuke yang tadinya masih merengek, langsung berhenti.

"Yo.. Kiba." Balasku singkat. Pemuda dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya ini adalah kouhai-ku, kami sama-sama masuk tim basket inti Konoha Gakuen. Walau sejak sebulan yang lalu semua murid kelas tiga, termasuk aku, mulai berhenti dari kegiatan klub, hubungan kami masih sangat baik.

"Hei, Sasuke. Pertandingan besok adalah pertandingan pertamamu sebagai kapten yang baru. Jangan kecewakan kakakmu ya!" Kiba berseru senang. Ia menepuk pundakku, juga pundak Sasuke.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tidak jelas. Dan Kiba hanya tertawa menanggapi teman sekelasnya yang 'cool' itu.

Aku menghela nafas, aku harus segera pergi dari tempat ini. Kuberikan isyarat kepada Kiba untuk melakukan hi-five. Setelahnya, aku berjalan menuju kelasku, "Tenang saja. Kalau kalian, pasti bisa meneruskan masa keemasanku."

"Jangan lupa nonton aksi kami ya, kapten!"

Kulambaikan tanganku sebagai tanda kesanggupanku menghadiri undangannya.

Aku tidak suka situasi ini…

Bukannya aku tidak suka Sasuke yang irit kata di depan teman-temannya. Bukannya aku tidak suka Sasuke yang terpilih menjadi kapten tim basket sekolah kami. Tohh aku juga berkontribusi besar dalam proses terpilihnya Sasuke yang menggantikan posisiku sebagai kapten. Saat aku masih menjadi anggota klub pun, kami menjadi partner terhebat di lapangan.

Aku bukannya tidak menyukai Sasuke…

Aku bukannya tidak menyukai Sasuke yang meneruskan metode latihan yang kubuat, berlatih mati-matian, lalu mengambil istirahat sehari sebelum pertandingan. Bukan juga karena sebagian supporter tim basket (kebanyakan perempuan) yang beranggapan bahwa image 'kapten emo' yang dimiliki Sasuke, lebih keren daripada image 'kapten yankee'-ku. Toh itu tidak akan mempengaruhi hasil pertandingan.

Kalau saja mereka tahu sikap Sasuke di rumah, mereka akan menertawakan Sasuke.

.

.

"Haa~ahh.." helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibirku. Mata biruku menatap tajam tinta hitam yang bercecer rapi di atas kertas yang kupegang dengan tangan kiri.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu rumahku, mempersiapkan mental untuk menghadapi komentar Tou-san. Walau aku yakin, dengan nilai seperti ini, 'orang itu' tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku.

"Tadaima.." gumamku masuk rumah.

Aku langsung disambut oleh 'okaeri' dari Kaa-san, juga hujaman ungkapan protes dari Sasuke yang tidak kutunggu saat pulang tadi. Malas menjelaskan bahwa aku benar-benar ada urusan, aku hanya diam dan menghindarinya yang seolah menghadang jalanku.

"Nii-chan! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Tch!"

"Kubilang kita akan pulang sama-sama kan?" ucapnya di depan mukaku dengan nada meninggi. Sasuke berdecak pinggang di hadapanku, sekali lagi menghalangi jalanku.

"Kau –"

"Naruto, Sasuke. Tou-san ingin lihat nilai kalian." Gumam Tou-san di belakang Sasuke. Pria berpakaian rapi itu lalu memberi isyarat kepada kami agar mengikutinya ke ruang keluarga.

Brengsek! Tidak lihat apa kalau aku baru sampai rumah? Paling tidak, biarkan aku ganti baju dulu!

Kami pun duduk di hadapan Tou-san dan Kaa-san yang sama-sama berpakaian rapi. Kalau tidak salah, mereka akan pergi ke rumah kerabat kami yang minggu depan akan menikah.

Aku menaruh kertas yang sejak tadi kubawa di meja, Sasuke merogoh kantung celananya, lalu meletakkan kertas dengan logo yang sama dengan milikku. Mataku dengan cepat menelusuri satu per satu deretan angka di kertas bertekuk banyak.

Dan mendadak aku merasa sangat nyeri. Nilai kami selisih satu point di mata pelajaran Bahasa Jepang dan Sejarah. Selebihnya, sama persis. Tentu saja.. nilai Sasuke (lagi-lagi) lebih baik dari nilaiku.

Tou-san mengamati keduanya, lalu menghela nafas lega.

"Lihat Naruto, Nilaimu menurun begini. Berhenti bermain-main dan lebih giatlah belajar. Kau pasti terlalu banyak main sama anak-anak berandal, lihat rambutmu.."

Kugigit bibirku kuat-kuat, kueratkan genggaman tanganku hingga buku-buku jariku memutih. Kalau saja Tou-san memperhatikan, nilaiku tidak pernah menurun. Hanya karena nilai Sasuke lebih bagus, kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan?

"Dan kau, Sasuke. Kenapa kau menolak program percepatan yang diajukan sekolahmu? Dengan nilai seperti ini, seharusnya kau bisa berada di kelas yang sama dengan kakakmu."

Orangtua satu ini memang tidak pernah puas. Bahkan Sasuke juga masih mendapat protes.

"Aku tidak mau Tou-san. Pokoknya Nii-chan harus tetap jadi Nii-chan. Baik di rumah, maupun di sekolah. Kalau kami seangkatan, tidak asyik memanggilnya Nii-chan." Terang Sasuke santai.

Entah hanya perasaanku, atau memang ini yang sebenarnya terjadi.. senyum Sasuke seolah sedang mengejekku.

"Sudahlah.. yang penting kalian jadi nomor satu lagi. Kaa-san senang." Ucap Kaa-san. Aku tahu, wanita ini tulus.

"Ya sudah…" Tou-san menghela nafas, ia beranjak, lalu merapikan pakaiannya, "Malam ini Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan menginap di rumah pamanmu untuk membantu persiapan acara besok pagi."

Besok pagi.. besok pagi.. aku tidak tahu ada acara apa besok pagi. Dan aku tidak terlalu peduli.

"Kaa-san sudah siapkan sarapan untuk besok, kalian tinggal menghangatkannya saja. Makan malammu juga ada di kulkas.." gumam Kaa-san menepuk pundakku.

"Aku sudah makan.." ucapku singkat.

Dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan aku dan Sasuke di rumah. Berduaan dengan bocah bandel ini membuatku jengah. Bukannya aku tidak menyukainya, hanya saja…

"Nii-chan, malam ini tidur sama-sama –"

"Tidak mau!" jawabku cepat. Memangnya dia bocah umur lima tahun apa? Biasanya juga tidur sendiri kan?

"Kalau begitu, kita main game sebelum ti –"

"Sudah jam delapan. Aku mau mandi, lalu tidur." gumamku melangkah ke kamar mandi di lantai bawah. Aku ingin berendam…

Kulepas seluruh pakaianku, meletakkannya di dekat mesin cuci, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kepalaku rasanya berat sekali. aku ingin mandi dan berendam dengan air dingin. Biar saja kalau aku memang harus sakit. Hitung-hitung istirahat dari rutinitas yang membuatku muak.

Selesai membersihkan tubuhku, aku langsung berendam di bak. Kalau saja air-air ini bisa melunturkan rasa kesalku… Kalau saja…

Rasanya malas sekali kalau harus keluar dari kamar mandi. Mengingat makhluk menyebalkan yang akan kutemui di luar sana…

Bukannya aku tidak menyukainya, hanya saja…

Aku membencinya.

Aku membenci Sasuke.

Dulu, saat dia masih menjadi adikku yang manis dan sangat kusayangi, aku selalu mengajarinya banyak hal. Dan dia, selalu mengagumiku. Akulah satu-satunya harapan keluarga. Nilai-nilai akademikku yang cemerlang, prestasi olahraga yang kuraih.. Tou-san selalu membanggakanku.

Sampai saat itu tiba. Saat Sasuke mulai masuk SMP dan menjadi yang terbaik di angkatannya. Ia mengambil program percepatan satu tahun. Saat itulah aku sadar. Hal-hal yang kuajarkan padanya, buku-buku pelajaranku yang juga ia baca, membuatnya tumbuh dan berada di level yang sama denganku.

Sasuke-ku yang manis dan penurut, serta selalu mengagumi dan memujiku, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang merebut pujian dan rasa bangga dari Tou-san atas diriku. Kalau boleh mengulang waktu, aku tidak akan pernah mengajarkan semua hal yang kuketahui kepada Sasuke.

Ditambah sikap pendiamnya di sekolah membuat para gadis mengaguminya. Bahkan, gadis yang kusukai menolakku dengan alasan, dia lebih menyukai adik kandungku itu.

Sebelum aku menyadarinya, dia tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang lebih baik dalam hal apapun di mata orang lain…

Aku bukannya tidak menyukai Sasuke, aku hanya membencinya.

"Brengsek!" umpatku kasar memukul air.

Percuma! Seperti air yang berkali-kali dipukul akan kembali ke bentuk semula, berapa kali aku mengumpat dan merasa kesal, di mata Tou-san, Sasuke akan selalu lebih baik dariku.

Menghela nafas berat. Aku menyudahi aksi berendamku, lalu mengeringkan tubuh dengan handuk.

"Tch! Lupa tidak bawa baju ganti.." Lagi-lagi menghela nafas, kulilitkan sehelai handuk di pinggangku.

Sudah berapa kali ya aku menghela nafas hari ini…

Aku pun berjalan perlahan. Dan entah apa yang akan terjadi, sebelum membuka pintu kamar mandi, lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas.

'greggg~'

"Nii-chan.. nnhh~"

'degh'

Tubuhku membatu, mataku bergetar seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Beberapa kali kukedipkan mataku hanya untuk memastikan bahwa yang kulihat ini benar-benar nyata.

"Naru-ni.. nnhh~ Nii-chann…"

Sasuke..

Sasuke duduk bersandar di tembok. Tangan kirinya merogoh boxer yang dia pakai. Matanya terpejam menikmati permainannya sendiri. Sementara tangan kanannya memegang celana dalamku.

Apa yang bocah bandel ini lakukan?

Berkali-kali ia mnghirup dalam-dalam benda di tangan kanannya itu, suaranya bergetar memanggilku.

Menjijikkan!

Apa dia sedang berfantasi? Lebih parah lagi, apa aku, kakaknya sendiri, yang menjadi obyek fantasinya itu?

Benar-benar menjijikkan!

"Sasuke.." gumamku menghancurkan mimpinya. Tubuh putih berbalut kaos singlet dan boxer hitam itu terlonjak. Reflek ia membuka matanya. ekspresi Sasuke berubah begitu manik-manik gelapnya mendapati aku berdiri di hadapannya. Hanya mengenakan selembar handuk di pinggangku.

Aku bisa melihatnya. Sasuke sangat kaget, mungkin dia pikir aku sudah berada di kamar. Namun pipinya yang merona, juga binar matanya tak bisa menyembunyikan pikiran ngeresnya yang makin menggila.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"N –Nii-chan.. Aku.. Aku.."

"Kau apakan celana dalamku?" tanyaku kasar menatap tangan kanannya yang masih setia menekan celana dalamku ke bibir dan hidungnya. Menjijikkan!

"Kenapa kau tegang begitu?" kali ini selangkangannya yang menjadi sasaran mata biruku.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku sehingga kau berulang kali memanggilku?"

Mata onyx-nya menatapku ragu. Sasuke sadar, yang terjadi sekarang ini bukanlah hal yang bagus. Begitu juga denganku… Aku benci Sasuke, dan tindakannya kali ini membuatku makin tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Sasuke!" bentakku menaikkan nada bicara.

"Nii-chan.. kumohon jangan beritahu siapapun soal ini.. Jangan beritahu Tou-san." Dia mencoba mendekatiku. Tentu saja, aku mundur satu langkah menghindarinya. Tangan kirinya yang penuh dengan lelehan cairan bening lengket, tangan kanannya yang entah mengapa tidak mau melepas celana dalamku.. Rasanya aku mau muntah.

"Tetap berada di tempatmu dan jawab pertanyaanku dengan tenang!"

Jujur, aku merasa takut. Mata Sasuke barusan seperti mata binatang liar yang sedang kelaparan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan anak ini? Kenapa ekspresinya berubah-ubah begitu? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?

Sasuke kembali duduk. Ia bersila, lalu menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf, Nii-chan.. Aku suka Nii-chan."

Sesuatu yang tajam seolah menusuk jantungku. Aku… tidak salah dengar kan? Apa yang membuat Sasuke tiba-tiba bicara seperti ini?

Tenang… aku harus tenang dan memastikan semuanya.

"Aku tahu. Sejak kecil kau selalu bilang begitu." Gumamku duduk menyilangkan kaki di kursi di hadapan Sasuke. Semburat merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di pipinya sempat membuatku ingin menyambar tasku di meja, lalu menutupi bagian depanku. Tapi aku sadar, kalau aku melakukannya, aku hanya akan terlihat seperti kucing yang sedang ketakutan.

Aku harus tetap tenang…

"Bukan.. bukan yang seperti itu." mendongakkan kepala, mata gelapnya kini membuatku tenggelam dan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, "Aku suka Nii-chan.. aku ingin melakukannya dengan Nii-chan. Aku.. ingin menikah dengan Nii-chan."

Perutku rasanya mual mendengar penekanan pada kata '-nya' dan 'menikah' yang diucapkan Sasuke. Apa dia tidak sadar, kami sedarah!? Dan lagi.. kami sama-sama laki-laki!?

Sasuke sudah gila.

Kalau Tou-san tahu, dia pasti akan membunuh Sasuke. Kalau Tou-san tahu, dia tidak akan sudi menganggap Sasuke sebagai anak. Kalau Tou-san tahu..

"Kumohon jangan beri tahu siapapun, Nii-chan. Kalau Tou-san tahu, dia akan marah padaku.."

Benar! Kalau Tou-san tahu.. aku akan kembali mendapatkan rasa bangga dari Tou-san yang diberikan hanya padaku. Haruskah kuberitahu Tou-san?

"Akan kulakukan apapun asal Nii-chan mau merahasiakannya…"

–Atau.. aku bisa membuat ini lebih menarik?

Aku bisa merasakan otot-otot di ujung bibirku menahan dirinya agar tidak tertarik ke atas. Mungkin aku bisa bermain-main sebentar sebelum mengadukannya kepada Tou-san. Aku akan mencobanya..

"Lanjutkan." Gumamku datar. Sasuke yang sempat menunduk kempali menatapku dengan sorot bingung. Pada saat-saat begini, kemana perginya ke-genius-an yang dimiliki anak ini?

"Kau bilang akan melakukan apapun.. Aku memintamu untuk melanjutkan kegiatanmu tadi." Ucapku santai memberi penekanan pada kata 'meminta'. Aku tahu, adikku yang manis ini sangat memahami ucpanku.

Ia menggeleng dua kali, "Kalau Nii-chan lihat, aku malu.."

Dia bilang apa?

Sasuke yang mengendus-endus celana dalamku yang sudah kupakai seperti anjing kelaparan bilang kalau dia malu?

Apa manusia rendahan sepertinya punya rasa malu?

Sungguh menjijikkan!

"Baiklah.." kusambar tas di meja, lalu mulai mencari sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Kurasa aku masih punya banyak pulsa untuk melakukan panggilan pribadi."

"Tunggu, Nii-chan! Aku akan melakukannya! Aku akan melakukannya, jangan bilang Tou-san! Kumohon…"

Dan aku meletakkan tas di pangkuanku. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak mau Sasuke menatapku dengan mata tajamnya yang tadi. Kalau boleh jujur, aku merasa sangat risih. Hampir telanjang dan duduk di depan orang yang menikmati fantasinya tentang dirimu bukanlah hal yang bisa membuatmu tenang.

Dan Sasuke kembali memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam boxer, lalu ia menarik keluar miliknya yang menegang penuh. Cairan bening yang kelihatannya lengket mengalir dari ujungnya.

Ughh.. aku mual.

Dan dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia kembali menghirup dalam-dalam aroma celana dalamku. Mata tajamnya setengah terpejam, menatapku sayu. Semburat kemerahan di pipinya menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar menikmati apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Nii-chan.. Nnngghh… "

'degh'

Rasanya nyeri saat mendengarnya memanggilku begitu dalam kondisi seperti ini. nada manja yang sama seperti yang biasa dia gunakan, gerakan bibir yang sama.. Apakah mata Sasuke selalu begitu saat memanggilku?

Sejak kapan dia begini? Jangan bilang dia sering berfantasi saat aku tidak tahu? Dan saat aku sadar, Sasuke sudah benar-benar menyukaiku. Suka dalam airtian ingin melakukannya denganku, ingin menikahiku…

Aku terperangkap dalam rasa jijik, juga kaget…

"Ngghh.. Nii-chan.. Nii-aaa~~aahhhhh!"

Lenguhan kerasnya membangunkanku dari lamunan. Kudapati Sasuke yang terengah, cairan putih kental yang baru saja keluar dari milik Sasuke bercecer di lantai, membuatku makin ingin muntah. Dia benar-benar bisa melakukannya di hadapanku!

Aku menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mendapatkan kembali keangkuhanku, "Bereskan semuanya, menjijikkan!"

Bisa kulihat luka di matanya saat aku mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Dia.. benar-benar terluka hanya karena aku mengatakan tindakannya barusan itu menjijikkan? Sebegitu sukanya kah Sasuke padaku?

"Nii-chan, kau janji tidak akan mengatakannya kepada Tou-san kan?" Sasuke menghadangku saat aku beranjak dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan yang kini berbau khas Sasuke. Aku ingin segera keluar dari sini.

"Akan kupikirkan baik-baik." gumamku mencoba tenang. Mati-matian aku mencoba santai saat berjalan menaiki tangga. Sungguh rasanya kamarku jadi sangat jauh.

Satu hal yang harus kuakui, aku berterima kasih pada Sasuke yang menuruti perintahku, dan tidak mengejarku. Kalau dia mengejarku, pasti dia akan tahu.. dia akan tahu kalau aku..

'blamm!'

Kubanting pintu kamarku, lalu kukunci dari dalam. Aku langsung terduduk dengan kaki yang bergetar melemas.

"Brengsek!"

Aku yang harusnya merasa mual dan jijik, kenapa jadi tegang setelah melihat Sasuke?

"Ggghh!" lenguhku tertahan menekan kuat milikku. Aku tidak boleh melakukannya.

Sasuke brengsek!

Sejak kapan dia menjadi bocah mesum begitu?

Sejak kapan dia menyukaiku?

Sejak kapan dia menjadikanku sebagai obyek fantasinya?

Sejak kapan… sejak kapan aku begini?

"Sial… Aku benci Sasuke!"

.

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

.

Lagi-lagi Kyuu bikin fic sampah :v

Ga tau kenapa, pas baca salah satu manga yaoi, Kyuu lupa judulnya, Kyuu jadi kebayang mereka berdua.

Dan entah Kyuu genius atau apa, Kyuu yang gampang desperate kaleu bikin ff galau, malah nulis yang beginian.

Ahahah.. semoga saja ada yang mau baca.

Karena **There's No Regret in My Life **udah mau tamat. Kyuu coba bikin judul baru. Semoga readers suka…

.

.

**Akhir kata,**

**Review please (-/|\-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Sinful Requiem**

**Disclaimer "Naruto": Kishimoto Masashi**

**This story belongs to KyuuRiu**

**Genre: Hurt/ Comfort**

**Family**

**Pair : SasuNaru (incest)**

**Rated: M  
**

**Warning: SUPER OOC!**

**typo(s), mis-typo(s)**

**alur cerita dan penokohan seenak jidat,**

**Naruto's point of view**

**.**

**.**

**Second Sin: Bloody Honey-Lemon**

.

.

Minggu pagi yang cerah…

Tidak ada Tou-san yang menyuruhku mengganti warna rambut. Tidak harus pergi ke sekolah, tidak bertemu dengan gadis yang menolak pernyataan cintaku…

Satu-satunya hal yang cacad di pagi ini adalah fakta bahwa aku berada di rumah, berduaan saja dengan adikku yang semalam –

"Tch! Brengsek."

Kuketuk-ketukkan jariku seirama dengan detak jarum jam di dinding dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan. Microwave yang seharusnya hanya butuh waktu lima menit untuk menghangatkan masakan Kaa-san terasa begitu lama bekerja. Ini benar-benar lama, atau hanya perasaanku saja?

'tringgg'

Bunyi yang berasal dari timer microwave, menunjukkan bahwa lima menit sudah berlalu sejak aku memasukkan sarapanku kesana.

Kukeluarkan perlahan sup miso yang sudah menghangat itu, lalu kuletakkan di meja. Kusiapkan dua mangkuk nasi untukku dan untuk.. Sasuke.

Bukannya aku berbaik hati padanya. Aku hanya tidak ingin bocah yang sama sekali buta soal urusan dapur itu kelaparan, lalu tidak bisa berkonsentrasi di pertandingan nanti. Bisa-bisa tim basket sekolah kami kalah. Itu akan sangat memalukan.

Tanpa menunggunya, aku mulai sarapan. Suasana yang begitu tenang tanpa ocehan manja adikku, hawa sejuk yang tercipta karena aku tidak mendengar kritik pedas Tou-san… Rasanya sarapanku kali ini lebih nikmat.

"Nii-chan.." panggil Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul. Wajahnya langsung cemberut begitu mata hitamnya melihatku sudah menghabiskan setengan mangkuk nasi. Bersamaan dengan itu, mood bagusku juga mulai hancur.

"Kenapa tidak menungguku?" protesnya langsung duduk meletakkan tas selempang besar berwarna hitam-biru, tas yang dimiliki tiap anggota klub basket, berisi seragam basket lengkap dengan sepatu, handuk, air mineral. Aku tahu karena dulu aku juga membawa barang yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Jam berapa?" gumamku saat aku mengakhiri sarapanku. Mungkin, sebaiknya aku tidak menanyakan hal ini.

"Apanya?"

"Pertandingan ba –"

"Apa Nii-chan mau melihat aku bertanding?" sahutnya antusias. Pertandingan kali ini adalah pertandingan pertama Sasuke sebagai kapten sekaligus pertandingan pertama tim basket Konoha Gakuen tanpa aku. Aku ingin melihat seberapa besar kemampuan para kouhai-ku. Kalau untuk Sasuke, tidak perlu nonton pun aku sudah tahu. Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi dia benar-benar jago basket.

Malas menjawab, aku diam dan membereskan peralatan makanku. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan Sasuke yang menunggu jawabanku sambil terus mengunyah.

"Jam sepuluh." Ucapnya menghela nafas panjang. Raut kecewa terlihat jelas di wajahnya karena aku mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang mungkin menurutnya sangat penting.

"Nii-chan, buatkan aku lemon madu."

Kali ini aku berdecih dan menatapnya sebal. Dia sudah kelas dua SMA, mengiris lemon, memasukkannya ke wadah, lalu menuangkan madu, begitu saja tidak bisa?

Kuabaikan permintaan Sasuke. Aku lebih memilih untuk mencuci peralatan makanku. Aku ingin dia segera pergi dari sini. Melihat wajahnya, mendengar suaranya.. membuat perutku mual.

"Menyebalkan!" Gumamnya seolah menyuarakan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Tangannya terulur menaruh peralatan makan miliknya di hadapanku yang sedang mencuci mangkuk, lalu berlalu begitu saja. Jelas sekali dia ingin aku membereskan bagiannya juga. Sasuke benar-benar tidak sopan! Adik macam apa dia?

Aku membalikkan badanku, menatapnya dengan sorot tajam, "Sasuke, Kau –"

"Salah Nii-chan tidak mau membuatkanku lemon madu!" sahutnya cepat. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Tangannya sibuk menaruh dua buah lemon di atas telenan.

Kenapa jadi dia yang marah? Dia bersikap seolah-olah akulah orang jahat disini. Ditambah lagi, sepertinya dia menganggap kejadian semalam tidak pernah terjadi. Bocah tidak tahu diri ini benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran!

"Dengar ya. Aku ini kakakmu, seharusnya kau bersikap lebih sopan dan –"

Kupotong kalimatku sendiri saat mata biruku menangkap gambaran Sasuke yang sedang membawa pisau. Dengan wajah yang masih cemberut, dia mencoba untuk mengiris buah yang berasa sangat asam itu.

Entah apa yang kupikirkan, tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Kurebut pisau dari tangan Sasuke, lalu menjauhkan benda tajam itu darinya. Dadaku berdegup kencang, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa lega.

"Nii-chan?"

'degh'

Kudongakkan kepalaku menatap wajahnya yang kelihatan bingung. Saat itulah, aku menyadari tindakan bodoh yang barusan kulakukan.

Bagaimana ini? Barusan aku bersikap over protective sama Sasuke. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, Sasuke tidak pernah memegang pisau sejak dia kelas empat SD. Saat itu dia ingin mengiriskan apel untukku, namun tanpa sengaja Sasuke melukai tangannya sendiri hingga ia harus mendapatkan beberapa jahitan di telunjuk kiri. Karenanya aku melarang keras bocah ceroboh ini mendekati dapur. Dia benar-benar payah!

"Kau.. mau membuatkan aku lemon madu?" ucapan bernada penasaran itu menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

Bukan.. bukan ini maksudku.

"Nii-chan ingin membuatkan aku lemon madu?" ulangnya dengan raut bahagia.

Sasuke salah paham. Kenapa dia tidak mengerti juga? Aku hanya tidak mau tangannya teriris, lalu dia tidak bisa melakukan dribble, tidak bisa melakukan shoot. Tim basket SMA kami bisa kalah. Aku tidak akan memaafkan kekalahan yang hanya disebabkan goresan kecil dan darah yang keluar…

"Darah.." gumamku tiba-tiba. Jujur, aku sendiri kaget dengan ucapanku, tapi aku benar-benar harus memberinya pelajaran. Bocah kurang ajar ini harus bisa bersikap lebih sopan. Dan lagi, dia harus selalu ingat bahwa rahasia terbesarnya ada di tanganku.

Pemuda yang masih memakai kaos oblong warna putih polos dan celana panjang warna coklat bata itu mengeryitkan dahi tanda bingung. Aku menghirup nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya menjelaskan padanya.

"Kubuatkan lemon madu asalkan kau janji satu hal."

Walau wajahnya masih bingung, Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Aku ingin kau berdarah…"

Sasuke kembali mengeryitkan dahinya. Saat itulah aku membalikkan badan dan kembali fokus pada mangkuk-mangkuk di tempat cuci piring. Aku tidak mau melihat wajah Sasuke. Wajah kebingungannya yang terlihat polos mengingatkanku pada sosoknya sepuluh tahun lalu. Sosok adikku yang manis dan penurut…

"Aku ingin melihat darah saat kau bertanding. Mau berkelahi dengan pemain lawan, adu tinju dengan wasit… aku tidak peduli, asalkan kau jangan sampai membuat tim kita kalah."

"Tapi Nii –"

"Akan kulakukan apapun asal Nii-chan mau merahasiakannya~~ " Sahutku menirukan nada bicaranya semalam. Aku tahu Sasuke kaget karena aku masih membahasnya. Jangan bilang kalau dia berpikir bahwa aku akan tutup mulut hanya dengan satu permintaan semalam. Dia terlalu naïf.

Sasuke tidak juga menjawab hingga aku selesai mencuci peralatan makan kami. Aku pun terpaksa berbalik dan menatapnya yang kini menunduk dengan mata memicing. Walau begitu, aku bisa melihat semburat kemerahan di pipi putihnya, Sasuke sedang berpikir keras.

Dadaku bergemuruh… Ini akan jadi menarik.

"Kurasa, sedikit darah hanyalah sebuah bayaran kecil untuk ini." gumamku membuat satu irisan lemon tipis, lalu menjilatnya. Setelahnya, kumasukkan ke wadah yang biasa kugunakan untuk membawa lemon madu sebagai bekal saat bertanding.

Aku berjalan ke arah Sasuke, lalu mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya, "Akan kulakukan di tiap irisan. Bagaimana?"

"Umhh.."

Aku tahu adik manisku ingin mangatakan sesuatu, namun bibirnya hanya bisa mengeluarkan lenguhan tertahan. Dia benar-benar mesum! Pikirannya sekarang pasti ngeres.

"Segera berangkatlah, jangan buat teman-temanmu menunggu." Ucapku santai menepuk pundaknya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia bahkan tidak mau menatapku saat berjalan keluar dari ruang makan. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara pintu yang dibanting menggema di telingaku.

Aku terbahak membayangkan Sasuke yang berlari dengan wajah memerah. Dia pasti malu dengan pikiran kotornya sendiri.

Antara naïf dan bodoh.

Mana mungkin aku menjilati begitu banyak irisan lemon untuk Sasuke, hanya demi melihat bocah tidak tahu diri itu melakukan insiden kecil di lapangan hingga berdarah.

"Sasuke bodoh! Hahahahahaha!" umpatku dengan mata berair. Terima kasih untuk adikku yang manis, aku banyak tertawa pagi ini.

.

.

**Gedung Olahraga Kota Konoha**

Pertandingan basket di gedung olahraga Konoha kali ini terasa membosankan. Bukannya tidak suka meonoton pertandingan, aku bosan menghentak-hentakkan kakiku yang ingin berlari di lapangan, aku bosan mengetukkan jari-jariku yang ingin men-dribble bola dan melakukan fade away. Walaupun sekarang ini aku duduk di tribun paling depan, tepat berada di belakang bangku pemain Konoha Gakuen, aku tetap tidak bisa merasakan kesenangan basket yang sebenarnya. Sejak pertengahan quarter ketiga hingga quarter keempat yang sudah hampir berakhir ini, yang kulakukan hanya mengumpat dan mengutuk Sasuke yang membiarkan Kiba melakukan dua kali foul.

Apa saja sih yang mereka lakukan saat latihan? Apa Sasuke tidak belajar bagaimana cara menjaga semangat rekan satu timnya? Walaupun lawan kami kali ini memang tangguh, melakukan foul hingga dua kali oleh orang yang sama tetap adalah tindakan konyol.

Mataku sibuk mengamati pemain dari kedua kubu. Sama-sama kelelahan, sama-sama hampir putus asa. Skor kami pun hampir sama, Konoha Gakuen unggul satu angka. Pemain dari kedua tim mondar-mandir berusaha memasukkan bola, namun tidak ada yang berhasil.

Apa yang Sasuke lakukan? Bukannya sudah kuberikan lemon madu pesanannya saat istirahat quarter kedua tadi? Kenapa dia malah kelihatan payah? Well, aku memang tidak menjilati irisan lemon satu per satu seperti yang kujanjikan, tapi seharusnya ini tidak berpengaruh karena Sasuke tidak mengetahuinya.

Kemana perginya semangat anak itu? Waktu tinggal kurang dari tiga puluh detik, dan dia masih saja tidak bisa menambah poin. Dan lagi, janjinya untuk melakukan insiden belum dipenuhi.

'degh'

Jangan-jangan.. permainan Sasuke jadi aneh karena memikirkan hal itu? Seharusnya aku marah karena dia tidak bisa bersikap professional, tapi entah kenapa bibirku malah mulai tersenyum.

"Waaaaaaaa! Konoha Gakueeeeennn!"

Sorak sorai penonton menyadarkan lamunanku, membuatku kembali fokus pada pertandingan. Sasuke berhasil menggagalkan pass dari tim lawan, ia men-dribble bolanya cepat mendekati ring. Dengan bantuan dua teman satu timnya, dia berhasil sampai di bawah ring lawan. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya, Sasuke melakukan ancang-ancang untuk memasukkan bola.

Dunk! Sasuke akan melakukan dunk…

Aku hampir bersorak menyemangati serangan terakhirnya saat mataku menangkap sesuatu yang aneh. Lompatan Sasuke terlalu tinggi. Bukan hanya itu, posisi badannya juga terlalu ke depan. Kalau begini, dia akan –

'craaassshh!'

Sasuke menarik tangan kanannya ke belakang, lalu mengayunkannya kuat, memasukkan bola ke keranjang. Bersamaan dengan itu, wasit membunyikan peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir.

Tim kami menang, Namun euforia kemenangan itu hanya berjalan sebentar. Sorak sorai supporter berhenti saat mereka melihat Sasuke jatuh terduduk. Ia menggunakan telapak tangan kiri untuk menutupi pelipisnya.

Sekuat tenaga aku menahan bibirku untuk tersenyum.

Aku melihatnya dengan jelas… Saat kepala Sasuke terbentur bagian bawah lingkaran ring, saat ia menoleh ke kiri untuk meminimalisir lukanya.

Kiba berlari mendekatinya. Kouhai-ku yang terkesan urakan itu langsung menarik tangan Sasuke, membuatku bisa melihat cairan merah kental yang mengalir dari pelipis kanannya.

Tidak terlalu banyak, namun aku yakin, rasanya pasti perih. Ditambah tubuh Sasuke yang berkeringat, rasa sakitnya berlipat ganda!

Kiba memapahnya hingga ke bangku tim kami. Saat itulah, Sasuke menatapku dengan mata yang sulit diartikan. Wajahnya terlihat menahan sakit, namun bibirnya setengah tersenyum ke arahku.

Dia gila!

Bocah yang semalam seperti anjing liar yang tergila-gila dengan celana dalamku, kini terlihat makin menjijikkan! Bahkan dia membuat scenario seperti ini hanya demi darah dan kemenangan yang kuminta.

Dadaku bergemuruh, bibirku berjuang keras untuk tidak tersenyum. Bukan! Ini bukan lagi senyuman. Ini seringaian..

Hanya demi lemon madu, dia melakukan semua ini?

Dia benar-benar tidak punya harga diri…

Memalukan!

Menjijikkan!

"Senpai! Bisa tolong Sasuke?" teriak Kiba ke arahku. Dia memberi isyarat agar aku menemui mereka di pintu samping. Aku mengangguk.

"Kalian tetap di sana!" ucapku menaikkan nada ke arah pemain lain. Aku ingin mereka tetap berada di lapangan dan menyelesaikan rangkaian pertandingan ini. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, mereka masih harus saling memberi salam dengan tim lawan.

Aku bersiul riang sambil berjalan santai keluar dari gedung olahraga. Rasanya menyenangkan meliahat Sasuke melakukan apa yang kuinginkan. Mungkin aku harus memintanya melakukan lebih banyak hal lagi?

"Senpai!" teriak Kiba dari kejauhan. Reflek, aku berhenti menyeringai dan bersiul, kemudian mempercepat langkahku mendekati mereka yang menungguku di pintu samping, pintu yang langsung menuju ruang ganti. Hanya bagian dari tim yang boleh melewatinya.

"Sasuke!" pekikku setibanya di depan mereka, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa tidak minta bantuan tim medis?"

"Maaf senpai, aku tidak bisa membujuknya. Dia bersikeras ingin pulang." Kiba membantu Sasuke yang mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Jelas sekali dia ingin aku memapahnya.

Tch!

"Nii-chan, aku mau pulang." Gumamnya merangkulku kuat. Nada bicaranya yang datar itu benar-benar membuatku muak. Satu hal yang tidak berubah dari Sasuke baik saat di rumah maupun di sekolah hanyalah panggilan 'Nii-chan' untukku. Namun penggunaan nada datar itu membuatku lebih muak dari biasanya.

"Kau terlalu terlalu memikirkan posisimu sebagai kapten kan? Lain kali tidak usah tegang, Sasuke." Kiba menepuk pundak Sasuke, lalu menatapku. "Sebentar senpai, aku ambilkan tas Sasuke."

Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuanku, Kiba berlari masuk. Tentu saja, Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, bahkan sekarang ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku. Untung dia berada di sebelah kananku, jadi darahnya yang menjijikkan tidak mengenaiku.

Aku ingin muntah.

Bukan hanya karena bau darah yang seperti paku berkarat yang dimasukkan ke dalam air, tapi juga karena sikap manja Sasuke. Perutku benar-benar seperti di aduk-aduk. Ughh!

"Terima kasih lemon madunya, Nii-chan." Gumam Sasuke. Dia bergelayut seolah kehabisan tenaga setelah pertandingan. Aku tahu dia bohong. Lihat saja nanti, pasti kuhukum setelah sampai rumah. Setelah mengobati lukanya, tentu. Aku tidak ingin Tou-san memarahiku gara-gara aku tidak mengawasi bocah tengil ini.

"Semua barang-barang Sasuke sudah kumasukkan." Kiba terengah sesampainya di hadapan kami. Tangannya mengulurkan tas Sasuke kepadaku, terpaksa aku menerimanya.

"Kau kembalilah bersama yang lain. Biar aku yang urus dia. Tidak usah khawatir.. lukanya tidak parah kok."

Kiba mengangguk dan langsung pergi. Ia tahu betul kalau aku sudah mengatakan banyak hal dalam satu tarikan nafas, itu artinya aku ingin dia menuruti kata-kataku.

"Ganti bajumu. Kau bisa masuk angin."

Sasuke bergumam kesal, namun dia menurutiku. Ia melepas atasan seragamnya, lalu memasukkan ke dalam tas. Bersamaan dengan itu, diambilnya kaos yang dia pakai tadi pagi dan memakainya asal.

Aku menelan ludah.

Sejak kapan Sasuke punya bentuk badan yang bagus begitu? Pantas saja para gadis menyukainya, termasuk orang itu.. orang yang kalau saja tidak ada Sasuke, pasti sudah jadi kekasihku.

Brengsek! Aku semkin membencinya.

Aku berjalan meninggalkannya yang terus menerus memanggilku dengan nada manja. Aku tahu bocah sialan ini memelankan suaranya, dia tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui sisi lain dirinya yang memalukan. Tidak hanya memalukan, tapi juga menjijikkan!

"Kenapa meninggalkanku?" gerutunya saat aku berhenti di pinggir jalan raya. Aku benar-benar kesal.

Kenapa harus ada Sasuke? Kenapa dia harus terlahir sebagai adikku?

"Nii-chan, kau –"

"Dengar!" bentakku cukup keras, "Kau bilang ingin pulang, dan sekarang aku ingin mencarikan taksi agar kau tidak terlalu lelah, juga agar lebih cepat sampai rumah. Kau ingin aku mengobati lukamu yang menjijikkan itu kan? Mau protes apa lagi? Kau sama saja dengan To –"

Aku berdecih kesal. Hampir saja aku keceplosan mengucapkan 'Tou-san'. Dadaku berdegup kencang, rasa kesal membuat adrenalinku meningkat. Aku tidak suka diriku kehilangan kendali di sini. Aku harus segera pulang!

Tentu saja, aku memilih naik taksi bukan demi Sasuke, namun demi diriku sendiri.

Sasuke diam, sama sekali tidak melanjutkan protesnya. Setelah kami naik taksi, sepanjang perjalanan pulang, hingga setelah sampai rumah pun dia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Bocah brengsek itu seolah-olah tidak ada, namun aura suramnya tetap saja menggangguku.

Sasuke membereskan barang-barangnya setiba kami di rumah. Aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Dia yang biasanya pasti merengek, memintaku membereskan semua untuknya.

Aku bukannya berharap agar dia melakukannya, aku hanya tidak suka melihat orang yang bekerja setengah-setengah seperti Sasuke. Jelas sekali ia memasukkan pakaian kotornya ke tempat pakaian kotor, juga merapikan sepatunya dengan setengah hati.

"Sasuke. Duduk disini.." gumamku menunjuk sofa di sampingku dengan dagu. Raut wajahnya sedikit berubah saat aku memulai pembicaraan kami. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa dari tadi dia memang ingin agar aku memulai pembicaraan kami.

Menurut, dia duduk dengan tenang sambil menunggu aku yang sibuk mencari refanol dan obat merah dari kotak obat yang sudah kuambil. Walau merasa sangat kesal, aku masih bisa mengendalikan diriku. Kalau saja aku sudah kehilangan akal sehat, pasti kugunakan alcohol 75 persen untuk membersihkan luka di kepalanya, kalau perlu kumasukkan cairan panas itu ke matanya. Bocah yang sejak kecil tidak tahan sakit itu pasti menangis meraung-raung. Apa aku perlu melakukannya ya…

Tanganku menuangkan cairan refanol ke kapas, lalu mulai menbersihkan luka di keningnya, "Bilang padaku kalau sakit."

Menahan seringaian, aku menekan kuat kapas ke lukanya. Sasuke mengeryit namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Walau begitu, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Setelahnya, kububuhkan obat merah. Ughh.. aku tidak suka bau ini. Ini sangat aneh dan membuat perutku mual.

"Mandi sana.. jangan kena air." Aku pun kembali membereskan semuanya ke kotak obat. Di luar dugaan, Sasuke mencekal lenganku saat aku berdiri.

"Apa Nii-chan membenciku?" gumamnya saat aku membalikkan badan. Dia menatapku masih dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Matanya itu, karena menahan sakit di keningnya atau karena .. aku?

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Rasanya ingin sekali meneriakkan kata 'YA' di depan wajanya. Tapi kalau aku bilang, jadi tidak seru lagi..

"Kerjamu bagus." Gumamku melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku. Aku beranjak untuk mengembalikan kotak obat ke dalam almari. Saat itulah, aku dengar suara Tou-san dan Kaa-san yang baru pulang.

Tch! Satu lagi orang menyebalkan datang. Kalau saja hanya ada aku dan Kaa-san di rumah ini, pasti lebih menyenangkan..

"Okaeri…" sapaku saat melihat Kaa-san. Ia langsung tersenyum dan mengucapkan 'tadaima'. Kaa-san mengacak rambutku sebelum menaruh tas jinjingnya di meja.

"Sasuke.. apa dia sedang main?" tanya Kaa-san dengan nada lembut. Aku suka suara Kaa-san. Aku suka saat dia mengacak rambutku..

"Mungkin mengambil baju di kamarnya. Tadi kusuruh dia mandi."

"Kaa-san, Tou-san.. Okaeri." Gumam Sasuke yang baru saja turun dari tangga. Kadang aku heran, kenapa dia selalu tiba-tiba muncul saat aku dan Kaa-san membicarakannya?

"Sasuke, kenapa keningmu?" suara Tou-san naik dua nada dari biasanya. Terdengar jelas bahwa dia benar-benar khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya terbentur ring.. Tapi Nii-chan sudah mengobatinya."

"Tidak kau bawa ke rumah sakit?" kali ini pria tua itu menatapku. Sorot tajamnya seolah ingin mengajukan protes. Aku benci ini.

"Sudah aku obati. Dia tidak apa-apa kok." Jawabku malas. Faktanya, luka Sasuke memang tidak parah. Aku jamin, satu atau dua hari lagi, lukanya akan mulai mengering.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Merah begitu kau bilang tidak apa-apa? Dia berdarah kan?"

Aku mulai kesal. Sedetik saja berada di ruangan yang sama dengan orang tua ini membuatku muak. Seolah apa yang kulakukan selalu bertentangan dengan apa yang dia inginkan. Mulai dari aku yang mengubah warna rambutku, sampai mengobati luka Sasuke.. apapun itu selalu saja kurang.

Semenjak Sasuke menunjukkan bakat akademik dan non-akademiknya yang berada di level yang hampir sama denganku, pria sialan ini selalu menatapku dengan sebelah mata.

"Sudahlah… Sasuke sendiri bilang kalau dia tidak apa-apa kan?" rayu Kaa-san. Sorot matanya seolah memberi isyarat padaku untuk meredam amarah. Melihat Kaa-san yang harus merayu orang yang selalu menuntut banyak hal itu membuat dadaku nyeri.

"Tapi sebagai kakak, seharusnya dia lebih mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan. Bagaimana kalau terjadi infeksi pada lukanya? Naruto seharusnya berpikir –"

"Tou-san!" bentakku pada akhirnya. Aku tidak mau Kaa-san ikut-ikutan terseret dalam emosinya yang tidak jelas. Yang paling penting, aku sudah muak dengan semua ucapannya.

Mengatakan ini-itu seenaknya sendiri kepadaku, lalu bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa pada pagi berikutnya. Selalu saja begini.. Aku bosan diperlakukan begini.

"Kubilang lukanya tidak apa-apa. Aku juga sudah mengobatinya. Hentikan kekhawatiranmu yang berlebihan itu! Kau membuat telingaku sakit!"

Matanya menatapku tajam. Aku tahu dia marah karena aku membantah perkataannya. Kalau saja dia tahu, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kalau saja dia mengerti…

"Naruto! Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir, infeksi bisa –"

"Sasuke tidak akan mati hanya karena luka kecil begitu. Kubilang aku sudah mengobatinya kan!? Kau tidak bisa percaya padaku!?"

Tangan kanan pria itu mengepal erat. Ia berjalan cepat mendekatiku, Tou-san menaikkan tangan kirinya. Aku tahu apa yang dia lakukan dan aku tidak akan bergeser dari posisiku saat ini. Aku bukan seorang pengecut!

"Kau –"

"Tou-san!"

'slap!'

Bunyi tamparan itu terdengar keras di telingaku, namun aku sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun..

"Sasuke…" pekik Kaa-san menyadarkanku bahwa sosok yang memblokade penglihatanku adalah Sasuke. Dia.. menolongku?

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Kaa-san terlihat khawatir. Ditariknya si putra bungsu, lalu dibelainya sayang pipi yang baru saja terkena tamparan keras.

"Kau.. Berani-beraninya melukai Sasuke!" bentakku kasar ke arah Tou-san. Aku benci ini. Aku benci tindakannya!

Hanya aku… Hanya aku yang boleh melukai Sasuke. Tidak ada yang boleh membuat sedikitpun goresan di tubuhnya selain aku. Pria tua sialan ini benar-benar tidak tahu diri.

Aku membenci Sasuke dan hanya aku yang boleh melukainya. Hanya aku yang boleh membuatnya terluka. Hanya aku yang boleh menyakitinya!

"Sasuke, maafkan Tou-san –"

"Jangan sentuh!" kutepis tangan yang sudah membuat pipi adikku memerah. Dia tidak boleh menyentuhnya lebih dari ini.

"Ikut aku, biar kuobati!" kutarik lengan Sasuke, lalu kuambil kotak obat yang baru saja kusimpan. Setelahnya, aku menyeret pemuda berambut gelap itu menaiki tangga. Kuabaikan suara Kaa-san, juga Tousan yang memanggil nama kami berulang kali.

"Nii-chan.. Nii-chan!" protesnya. Aku tahu, cengkramanku pada lengan kirinya terasa sakit. Walau begitu, aku tidak mau melepaskannya.

Kuseret ia masuk ke kamarku, lalu kukunci pintunya dari dalam.

"Dengar!" bentakku menahan suara, aku tidak ingin Kaa-san mendengar percakapan kami.

'duaggk'

"Ghh!" lenguhnya saat kubanting tubuh berbalut kaos putih itu ke lantai. Bersamaan dengan itu, kubuang kotak obat berbahan plastic tebal sembarangan.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menolongku?" kududuki perutnya kasar, kuinjak tangannya yang coba menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku.

"Kau pikir aku lemah? Mau jadi pahlawan?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang menahan sakit.

"Yang seperti ini…"

"Nngg!" Sasuke memejamkan mata saat aku menusuk pipi kanannya dengan telunjukku. Pipi yang kini berwarna kemerahan itu.. tidak cocok dengan wajahnya!

"Jelek! Menjijikkan! Aku harus memperbaikinya…"

"Nii-chan.. jangan!" pantulan diriku yang sedang menaikkan tangan kiri dan menatap tajam pipi kanan Sasuke terpantul jelas di bola mata obsidiannya. Kuayunkan keras tanganku, mendarat di pipi kanan Sasuke, memperbaiki bekas tamparan jelek yang dibuat pria brengsek di luar sana.

"Kkkhh!"

Sasuke menutup matanya rapat. Aku bisa melihat sudut bibirnya yang berdarah terkena tanganku.

"Sekarang, bagus…" gumamku membelai pipinya yang kini terlihat sempurna. Bibirku tersenyum, suaraku terdengar lembut.

"Hanya aku yang boleh melukaimu.." kuusap darah di sudut bibirnya, tanganku beralih ke pelipis Sasuke, membelai luka yang tadi kuobati, "Hanya aku yang tahu semua hal yang bagus untukmu.."

"Nnhh.."

Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia menatapku dengan sorot yang sulit diartikan, tangan kanannya bergerak perlahan melepaskan diri dari kakiku.

"Nii-chan…" panggilnya. Entah kenapa, kali ini suara manjanya tidak membuatku mual.

Entah ekspresi seperti apa yang kubuat saat ini, yang jelas, aku bisa merasakan bibirku terangkat. "Dengar.. Berjanjilah, hanya aku yang boleh melukaimu."

Sasuke balas tersenyum, wajahnya terlihat senang. Dipegangnya tangan kiriku, lalu menariknya mendekati bibirnya sendiri.

Sasuke masih tersenyum, ia mengangguk singkat. Dengan nada yang terdengar bahagia, dia mengatakan sesuatu saat mencium telapak tanganku.

"Aku menyukaimu, Nii-chan…"

'degh'

Apa..

Apa yang sedang kulakukan?

Apa yang barusan kukatakan?

Kenapa aku menduduki perut Sasuke?

Kenapa…

Apa.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?

Ugh! Perutku mual.

Ada yang salah… Ada yang salah dengan diriku..

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya update juga…

Kyuu kaget dengan review positif para readers.. Kyuu gak nyangka.

Terima kasih banyak readers-sama… *sujud-sujud*

Kyuu ga tau harus ngomong apa..

Yang jelas, Kyuu ganteng dan Kyuu senang *plak

Jangan ditiru ya Naruto.. apalagi yang alcohol 75 persen.. bahaya jangan sampai kena mata!

Kyuu minta maaf gak bisa bales review satu-satu. Tapi Kyuu berusaha menjawab pertanyaan yang kebanyakan diajukan..

**Beneran SasuNaru?** –Iya, ini SasuNaru. Kyuu pengen bikin kesan uke yang beda aja. Selain itu, Kyuu udah berpikir lama banget soal ini.. Naruto disini adalah alter ego Kyuu. Gabungan antara alter ego dan obsesi bikin SN incest Kyuu gabungkan dalam cerita ini. Semoga readers-sama suka..

Readers-sama sering kaya Naruto ga sih..? Ngelakuin sesuatu yang bertentagan sama diri kalian?

Kyuu minta maaf buat para readers yang gak bisa ngebayangin OOC-nya Sasuke di sini. Jujur, Kyuu juga ga tega bikin adek manis Kyuu jadi begini : ( *digetok Itachi*

Semoga readers-sama suka…

Yosh! Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.. Kyuu akan terus berjuang buat nyelesaiin fanfic-fanfic Kyuu.

Kyuu juga sedang berjuang bikin Tugas Akhir. Doakan biar Kyuu bisa membagi waktu antara nulis TA dan nulis ff ya… Juga biar cepet kelar TA-nya

Agak sedih juga karena ga ada waktu buat baca ff favorite Kyuu. Tapi Kyu harus berjuang demi kedamaian dunia shinobi!

.

.

**Akhir kata,**

**Review please :***


End file.
